Times of Our Lives
by Jennie
Summary: 2 years post Cell: Kaioshin and Guardian of Time realise a mistake in the world's order-and fetch away the strongest warrior in the universe to train him. But Gohan has his own problems...


Disclaimer: Plot is mine, but the characters aren't.

Hi…

Okay, so it's been over a year since I last updated this.  I'm sorry.  Really, I am.  But after finishing, DBZ got rerun; first, I sort of began to loose interest.  Then I got really busy.  So it took RTL2 (our DBZ channel) till November to begin DBZ again, and, by accident, I found it again.  It gave me the reminder that -hey, Dragon Ball used to be really cool and I used to have a story I was writing…

Even then, it took me months to get into DBZ fan fic again.  Cleaning up my room, I found a list of authors and stories that I had done a year ago, when I used to *love* DBZ fan fiction.  I got hooked in DBZ fan fiction again.  Even then it took me some weeks to realize that I should probably continue this story.

However, I had a few problems with starting where I left off.  One, even though I have part of Chapter 7 started and have had it sitting on my computer for the last year, I didn't know where to go from where I left off.  Two, I wasn't exactly sure _where_ I wanted to go from there.  And three-it's been a year and my writing style has changed.  I like to say improved, but I'm not necessarily a good judge of that, since it is _my_ writing, after all.

So I decided to start from the beginning again and re-write the whole thing.  It shouldn't be that hard, since I only had six chapters.  The plot won't be changing.  I'm just going to be writing a bit differently.  So, if you _really_ to read the old version, e-mail me.  But really, there's no point.  This version is going to be a lot better.

There are a few things you need to know before I begin, however.  I tend to use the German names because, frankly, they're more accurate.  We do not have the 'cut' edition and therefore DBZ is rated 16 here.  In other words, we have the real thing, just translated into German.  Something I'm very grateful for, since from what I've heard, the American edition sucks.  

Another thing is that Gohan is eleven in this story and he was nine when he defeated Cell.  If you want proof, I can grab my copy of Volume 36 of the Manga-_A New Hero_ (_Ein Neuer Held_) and prove that yes, he was sixteen and I can also wait three months until the Saiyaman Saga is shown again on TV and quote that too if you guys are that insistent.  But my point is that Gohan is eleven years old and it is two years past Cell.

Vegeta's Scouter is mentioned here, as well as Radditz's.  Yes, I know that they were destroyed in the series.  But here they weren't-Vegeta, instead of crushing his in the Saiyajin Saga just threw it away and Bulma found it and uh, Radditz's didn't blow up when the power level got too high-since it wasn't on.

Another thing I might mention is that I have also read every volume of the Manga and will, for the most part, be going off of that.  Therefore: no Garlic Junior Saga, no Lime (that is the girl from before the Cell Games, right), no Hercule's two students at the Cell Games, etc.  It's been a long while since I saw the Cell Games episodes, I only saw one episode of the Garlic Junior Saga and since the Manga's the original anyway, the story isn't any different.  Plus it's a lot easier to look things up in.

Also, I am a firm believer that even though Dragon Ball takes place on Earth, it is not _our_ Earth.  Therefore do not expect Japan to be mentioned, or the US or Europe or any name-brands that we all know or known singers, actors or what not.  Those are things that really annoy me in most fan fiction-since it's obvious that Dragon Ball doesn't take place in our world.  Actually, the German Edition of Volume tells a bit about the story behind Dragon Ball and stuff and it states there that Akira Toriyama purposely set Dragon Ball in a make-believe earth so that he could invent things and not to have to worry about real history or real products, people, etc.  So don't expect any of that stuff from me!

However, for lack of a better term, expect me to call Earth's language English, since I can't really think of anything else to call it... I also have bits of Saiyan in this fic.  I got my Saiyan words from Ancient Greek, but they're purposely falsely translated.  For instance appellegomai (appellegomai) is really-I forgot what it means, but forget it.  I needed some foreign language to serve as Saiyan and my Ancient-Greek Vocabulary book was sitting right next to me.  The words are also often misspelled or taken apart.  Again-I know better!  But since I doubt that most of you can speak Ancient Greek, I figured it was safe to use and not have to make up my own language would be laughable for a fan fiction.  So deal with it.  Oh and I'll probably be using Latin for Galactic and Aramaic (if I can get someone to actually *teach* it to me) for Inter-Galactic.  Otherwise I might use Hebrew (same condition of Aramaic) or I'll mix Latin and Greek words... But again, I know that I am butchering the languages and am doing so on purpose.  It's easier than making up my own language and even in my *original* novel I don't do that and some of my original works I wouldn't mind getting published.  So forget it. 

Anyway, I think I ought to leave you to the story now...

_Chapter 1: An Odd Feeling_

"Crunch."

"Crunch."

With each step he took on the gravel path, it crunched underneath him.   His head lowered, lost in his thoughts, he traveled the path almost unknowingly, just going where his feet led him.  He traveled this path almost daily-it was his one chance where he could be totally alone, with no one even knowing where he could be.

He needed his solitude these days.  It was his only chance to think and remember.

_Remember_…

It was ironic, when he thought about it.  He was surrounded by people who would love to help him.  They had helped him enough already and he knew their doors were always open.  They were used to this kind of thing, Yamchu had once remarked.  "Nothing really special", he had said.

_Nothing really special…_

But-but they _didn't_ understand.  Yes, they thought they did.  Yes, it wasn't the first time he had died-the first time he had disappeared.  Yes, they were used to it.

This time was different.

This time he wasn't coming back.

It _was_ special.

He had searched long and hard for this spot of solitude.  The mountains were out- either he lived in them or they were too near Piccolo's water-fall.  And most cities were out as well.  He had a high aura of energy.   Vegeta was in West Capital, the East wasn't in great shape anymore and they were suspicious of new comers-after all, it had been seven years since the arrival of Vegeta and Nappa and eight since Radditz, and seven years wasn't that many, even to a human.

On a whim and also as a punishment, he had tried the newly renamed Satan City.  It was one of the last places he'd be expected to be.  It also held a large park, with lots of wooded areas.  There were so many people there that his aura shouldn't stand out as much if he suppressed it.  

And it was named after Mr. Satan.

Named after the World Champion.

An ever-lasting reminder of the Cell Games.

A _punishment_ for the Cell Games.

He needed to be punished.  

So he had scouted out the park, walking around aimlessly, trying to find the perfect spot to be alone for a few minutes, perhaps an hour when he needed it.

The path had become well-worn, leading through the trees and shrubs, leaving the commotion of the other people behind him as he traveled farther into the bush.  He was also leaving day-light behind; retreating into the shadowy world reigned by the tallest trees.  But it did not matter-he knew the path by heart.

He was left to his thoughts, left to his memories, left to remember what had transpired that day-nothing out of the ordinary, it was like all other weekdays, but still it left him with an odd feeling…

As if something wasn't right.

As if something was going to happen.

An instinct, as it was.

And we all know to trust our instincts…

*+*+*+*

Waking up was when he first felt it.  Not that he had had long to ponder it however, as it had been Son ChiChi who had woken him up at seven, holding a sniffling one-year old in her arms.  Shoving Goten into Gohan's sleepy arms, she had begun to talk, or screech as the case may be.  "Mind your brother!  I'm trying to cook, and he's into everything. If you want breakfast, watch him for an hour and then I should be done. Now, go, scoot!" 

And before Gohan could protest, she was gone.  Sighing, he glanced at Goten, who had now grabbed a corner of Gohan's blanket and was sucking on it.  Gohan rolled his eyes, carefully removed it and shoved the rest of the blankets down.  Goten was _always_ chewing on something.  Apparently it was some Saiyajin trait and Goten wouldn't grow out of it until he was two-like Trunks, who had finally stopped chewing on everything.  Then again, now Trunks had turned to blasting everything.

He got dressed, managing to save a few drawings and a book from Goten before they were _too_ ruined, and stretched, doing his daily morning exercises.  Picking up Goten, Gohan hurried down the stairs when the scent of breakfast reached his nose.

"Is-"

"No."  Chi-chi barked out, reaching for the frying pan.  Gohan cringed away and made sure he was out of reach.  

"But can't I just have a _little_?"

"_Can_ you?  I don't know, _can_ you?"

Gohan sighed.  "Sorry.  _May_ I have a little bit to eat already?"

"No, you _may_ not.  And it should be ready soon, anyway.  Go out and play with your brother."  Chi-chi turned back to cooking.  After a few minutes, she still could feel Gohan standing there along with Goten.  Though Chi-Chi couldn't control her own energy, she had learned enough from her family to sense when there were others near by.

"You're not getting _anything_ if you don't leave me alone right now, you two," She forced out, again her hand reaching towards her frying pan.  She had two frying pans-one that she was currently cooking with, and another that she used for her other purposes.  

Like hitting disobeying Saiyajins on the head with.

In a flash Gohan and Goten had disappeared and could be heard outside.  It was peaceful for the next few moments-Goten was too young to do much damage and Gohan was too careful to do any damage to Goten, which meant that sparring, energy-blasts and anything else that could destroy property or land was left out.

At least, until Icarus showed up, distracted Gohan and Gohan let go of the ball he was currently tossing to Goten.  This normally wouldn't be a big deal, except that Gohan had been warming up his arm and was facing towards the house.  Therefore, when Gohan let the ball go, it flew through the air with the strength of a Saiyajin behind it and crashed through the kitchen window.

Right into the pot of rice Chi-Chi had currently set on the stove.

"_GOHAN!"_

Let's just say that afterwards, Gohan was sporting several large bumps and had an empty stomach.  Not that that was unusual, however.  It had become almost a usual occurrence for Chi-Chi to have her kitchen window broken in the morning.  Of course, she still got mad every time, but still…in the end, it wasn't such a big deal.

After Goten and Chi-Chi were finished eating, and Gohan was eyeing the food hungrily, Gohan 'got' to clear the table and then received his work-list from his mother.  Unlike most children, who received a list of what chores to do, Gohan received what homework he had to do.  ChiChi had learned early on that housework was not made for Saiyajins.

Goten was set in front of the television with a Saiyajin proof teething ring and Gohan was left to his homework while Chi-Chi cleaned.  The Son house was quiet for a while, as everyone did their work.  There were the occasional yells of 'Goten, that's not to eat!', 'Goten, that's the _table_!' or '_Goten_, that was the television cable!  Now I'm probably going to miss my soap operas!', but again, these were all normal occurrences.

When Gohan finally finished his homework (a chapter of Calculus from his math book, an interpretation of the novel his mother had had him read yesterday, reading another novel, a chapter of history, a chapter of an essay over the environment and preserving as well as cataloguing several different types of plant life), he was free to do what he wanted.  As long as he didn't destroy anything, blast anything, get hurt him self, make loud noises, disturb ChiChi, get Goten riled up or anything else that ChiChi could find fault with.  To Vegeta or his own father, that might seem like a cruel and unusual punishment.  But to Gohan, it didn't matter.  He relished the time before lunch when he could be alone and do what he wanted.

It allowed him to draw.

Most of the warriors would be shocked.  Even his mother would be, most likely.  Drawing was the furthest on everyone's mind when asked about Gohan.  

It just showed how little they knew him.

Drawing was his way of accepting and moving along with the past.  It was his only outlet into his mind, his only way of understanding himself.  There were other things he liked-like sparring with Vegeta during their daily spar, or playing with Goten and Trunks or frolicking with Icarus or listening to Bulma explain some of her more interesting gadgets.  But drawing-it was the window into his soul.

Most of his drawings were secret, hidden in a special notebook underneath his bed.  He knew his mother didn't look under his bed-the last time she had, it happened to be when he and Icarus were playing hide-an-go-seek and Icarus was currently underneath.  After that, Chi-Chi had refused to look anymore.  Therefore he knew his drawing were safe.  Each drawing was marked with a date and, if anyone _was_ to take a look, the boy's history would be easily seen.

Then again, most people would think Gohan had an active imagination, as well as a talent.  His pictures were almost life-like in their realism, his colors were vivid and they almost seemed to spring off the page.  The one he was currently working on was from his dream a few nights ago about summoning the dragon for the first time.  He had a vivid memory and this was shown in the clarity of his work.

There _were_ a few drawings he had displayed in his room, and he decided that this one would join them.  After all, this was only a dream of a memory and though he had certainly been awed at the time, it was no secret.  Any of his friends would recognize it.  The ones he kept in his notebook under the bed were usually scenes from battles.  Or from dreams.

Or pictures of his father.

It had been two years and he still was dealing with Son-Goku's death.  On the outside he tried to keep appearances up.  After all, he had his mother and little brother to look out for, as well as the safety of Earth.  He was, after all, still the strongest warrior on the planet and most likely the universe.  He _had_ to be strong for everyone else.  And except for a few…occurrences…he had managed to fool everyone.

On the inside, however…

Perhaps drawing this current memory wasn't such a good idea. All it did was remind him of the first time his father had died.  Yes, his father had come back a year later.  But just the _thought_ of his father's deaths, _both_ of them, was enough to make a small tear fall on the page.  

Apparently this drawing _would_ be joining the others in the notebook.  

Before he could become too discouraged and miserable, his mother called him for lunch.  Putting the drawing supplies painstakingly away, he dried his eyes, rose his energy and let it fall again, getting a hold of himself before he appeared for lunch.  

After eating slightly more than usual- after all, he _had_ missed breakfast-, the family finished lunch and the afternoon commenced.  After lunch ChiChi always corrected Gohan's homework and Gohan got ready to go to Bulma's.

It had been a deal between ChiChi and Bulma.  The first few months after the Cell Games, Gohan had fallen into a deep withdrawal.  He ate.  He slept.  He spent a lot of time staring out of windows.  He went through the motions of living, but it was obvious that his mind and heart were somewhere else.  They had been at a loss, which was an amazing thing for Bulma.  It had been Vegeta who had figured it out.  He lorded it over Bulma for a year, but it had been worth it.  

_"Let him train, woman.  He's been training with me for the last _months_ and you don't seem to notice.  Same thing with the Namek.  Let him take it out on the two of us and for God's sake, woman, leave him _alone_!"_

And to ChiChi's chagrin, Vegeta had been right.  Gohan, when allowed to train and not have to sneak out of the house as often as he could, opened up more.  He still wasn't the energetic kid he had been, but there was definitely improvement involved.  

The only problem was Gohan's school work.  Not that he was doing _badly,_ for with ChiChi as a teacher, it was _impossible_ for someone to do badly at school.  She had even taught Goku how to read, write and do a bit of arithmetic when they were first married and _that_ was an amazing feat in itself.   But anyway, ChiChi wanted Gohan to be a Scholar.  And that meant she wanted him to spend the entire day at his studies.  Now, if Gohan hadn't been in such bad mental condition at the time, she most likely would have had her way.  But Vegeta and Bulma, after watching Gohan interact at Capsule Corps saw the problem and decided to do something to save the boy and his sanity.

They set up a deal.

Or really, _Bulma_ set up the deal and Vegeta growled his understanding.  The Prince of Saiyajins did _not_ make deals, back down or do anything else but get his own way.  Unless a certain blue-haired female, a frying pan and threats of sleeping on the couch were present, of course.  

It was quite simple.  After lunch, Gohan would visit Capsule Corps.  He would help Bulma out, receive assignments from her involving different scientific forms and then he could spar with Vegeta. He was then expected home at six for dinner.  It was agreed to all around and made every party happy.  Except perhaps Vegeta, who wanted to train with Gohan all day, so he could finally beat him, but there was no way ChiChi was going to agree to _that_.

So with everyone satisfied for the most part, Gohan's daily schedule emerged.  The change in Gohan was subtle, but at least it was there.  There would be no more hurried energy-searches, thoughts about if Gohan had actually done 'it' this time, no more worries…at least not at the level they were before.  Gohan was overcoming his obstacles.  He was going to come out a winner.

At least, that's what everyone thought.

Gohan wasn't sure how true it actually was.

He wasn't really sure of much anymore.  He had realized that the only way for him to keep on going, keep on living, was to be put on automatic.  He did what was expected of him, because it was expected of him.  There were no feelings or thoughts to him anymore.

And he needed to get out.

The only two people who understood this were Vegeta and Piccolo.  They were able to help him out of his automatic status, help him get on his feet and on his way out of the depression he had been in for the last two years.  

Bulma had recommended sending Gohan to a psychiatrist.  But that was out of the question, Vegeta had pointed out once again.  Not only did he believe that it was, in his words, crap, but they'd most likely send Gohan to a mental institution _if_ he ended up talking.  No one was going to believe a nine year-old who had just beat the largest threat to the world at the time, had lost his father in the battle, was part alien, was most-likely the strongest person in the _universe_, and definitely the strongest warrior on earth.  They'd think he was hallucinating.  They'd think he was out of his mind.  He'd be locked up.

No, Vegeta had said.  What the boy needed was a good beating when he got too depressed.  Or he needed the Namek to throw some sense into him.  He needed the calming ways of meditation to brace his fighting nature with.  There were two people on the planet that could help the boy and they were himself and the Namek.  Only they could fully understand what the boy needed and what he had gone through.

For they had both gone through it themselves.

Misery loves company.

Kindred souls in hurt and death.

Vegeta understood him.  So did Piccolo.  And they were the only two people who truly knew him at the moment.

So Gohan made his way towards Capsule Corps as he did every day, keeping his mind in check and getting ready to answer Bulma's well-meaning, but still annoying questions.  It would be nice, he decided as he flew, slow for him, through the country side, if Bulma would leave out those well-meaning questions.  

Landing on the lawn of Capsule Corps, he walked quickly to the front door, ringing the bell.  It was opened immediately by a small two-year old Trunks.  Gohan looked at him with an ounce of confusion-as far as he knew, Bulma wasn't letting Trunks open up the front door.  

And then Gohan had to dodge.  Trunks, the little rascal, had tried to blast Gohan.  Of course, all he had managed to do was blast where Gohan's knees should have been, since Gohan had dodged on instinct, but still-if it had been a normal human, they would have either have third-degree burns on their legs or no legs, depending on how strong Trunks's blast was.

This was precisely the reason why Gohan was wondering about Trunks opening up the door.  Vegeta had explained it to him once.  Apparently Saiyajins go through different stages of development.  As babes, they do nothing.  At one year, they begin teething on _everything_.  At age two, they begin exploring their powers.  At age three they concentrate on their 'social skills', that is Saiyajin social skills, which Vegeta explained were very different than the 'weak and stupid earthling customs'.  And at age four they were ready for battle, their power and energy growing. At age sixteen they were considered adults.  Gohan, at eleven, was currently between child and pre-adult, as Vegeta had explained.  Pre-adult was nothing special, just growing taller, power and energy growing and a few things that might appear, but didn't always so there was no reason to go into it.  

Trunks was two years old and learning about his powers.  This meant he blasted everything in sight and was therefore banned from any human visitors that didn't know the Briefs Family personally, thus allowing humans like Kuririn, Yamchu and Muten Roshi to visit.  Not that Vegeta didn't sneak him out sometimes-though he would always vehemently deny it.  Gohan wasn't quite sure if Vegeta sneaking out Trunks had to do with his pleasure of seeing humans get tortured or if it lay with some form of paternal feelings.  He decided it was probably a mixture of both.

Scooping up Trunks before he could get away, Gohan entered the house.  "Bulma?"  He called out for her, "Bulma?"

"-_ON THE COUCH!"_  Gohan blinked and covered his ears as the woman came stamping down the hall, a large frown on her face and a pile of wires in her hands.  "WHAT?"

"Er-"

"Oh Gohan, I'm so sorry," her face softened as she noticed the young boy and her own small son.  "Vegeta blew up one of my inventions again-the idiot-and well, I forgot you were coming..."  She leaned down and grabbed Trunks, who was clutching his ear with one hand, while shooting out a blast with another.  "I-ow Trunks- need you-_Trunks_- to help me fix-_Trunks Vegeta Briefs_- the IV-_just_ like your father-the IVDR5 with me, the thing-_ow, Trunks_- Vegeta just destroy-_OW!_"

She hurriedly set Trunks down, glaring at him.  Then she turned to Gohan, who had been watching the entire affair with a small smirk.  "Awful he is-just like Vegeta. Really, I pity Vegeta's mother, if she had to put up with _half_ the things that Trunks does or gets into, she must have had her hands full.  Anyway, "She placed a strand of her new-shoulder-length hair cut behind her ear and continued, "As I was saying before, I need your help fixing what Vegeta just destroyed."

Gohan raised a brow.  "And what did Vegeta destroy?"

She rolled her eyes.  "The IVDR5.  Here," She held out the pile of wires in her hand, "this is what's left of it."

Gohan took the pile of melted wire and eyed it.  "What did he do, blast it?"

Bulma blew a stray lock of hair out of her face and sighed.  "Yes.  He thought it was the channel changer for the TV and when it didn't work, he decided to blast it.  No matter that it was a very intricate remote control that I have been working months on and is the only way to access the new power system on the spaceship I just finished building."

"Er...what do you want me to do with it?"  Gohan looked at her frowning.  "There doesn't seem to be much to be salvaged, he must have blasted it fairly well, especially since you have started making almost everything out of titanium..."

"He blasted it lightly and then stomped on it.  That's when I walked in the room-I heard these loud bangs which turned out to be him stomping it."  Bulma sighed again and took it back from Gohan.  "You know what?  Just go train with him-there's no way that this is going to be fixed today.  Later on I might need your help with some formulas," she called out as Gohan raced away, but he was too far away to hear her anymore.

Groaning, she sighed.  "Saiyajins and training.  Humph."

***

"ME-"

"-NAL"

"HA!"

"FLASH!"

The two blasts fought against each other for a few minutes, but after a short while, it was obvious that one was quite a bit stronger than the other and engulfed it along with its holder.

Vegeta collapsed on the floor, panting as he tried to pull himself up into a sitting position.  Gohan powered down, landing softly next to him.

"Are you all right?"  He asked, going to the Command Center, grabbing a Senzu Bean and tossing it to Vegeta.

Vegeta said nothing, ignoring him, but caught the bean and swallowed it.  

"That was a good blast, I had to work-"

"Stop lying!"

Even with the Senzu bean, Vegeta had to fight to keep standing.  "You know damn well that my blast was nothing compared to yours, brat!"

Gohan ignored Vegeta's outburst and sat down on the floor.  "All right-so what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing!  I want to beat you fair and square you half-breed third-class son-of-an-idiot brat!  I _will_ defeat you someday, I _will_!"

Vegeta finished his ranting and collapsed, breathing hard.  Gohan frowned at the older Saiyajin's condition.  Vegeta was terribly pale and sweating.  He didn't seem to be able to catch his breath and Gohan could feel his aura decreasing.  He had also begun to shake lightly and it began to worry Gohan.

"Do you think I ought to take you to Dende?  You're in really bad shape-"

"No!  I will not have that Namek brat putting his hands on me!  Apelle gomai de koinoinia!"_ I shall conquer whatever comes my way_.

Gohan frowned, but did nothing.  A Saiyajin's pride would be his undoing, Bulma had said once and she was perfectly correct.  _Actually_, he mused, _pride itself will be the bearer's undoing.  Just take a look at Freezer-or Cell.  Both of them thought that they were the strongest and both were defeated_.  Then again, Vegeta was not Freezer or Cell.  He was still alive, for one thing.  But it was true that Vegeta could be healed in a minute, with no pain if he went to Dende, and that certainly must beat lying on the floor, trying not to convulse and gain enough strength back to sit up.

But that was Vegeta.  Gohan said nothing as he watched Vegeta try to sit up and curse in Saiyan.  Gohan understood every curse that he let forth and some of them had him blushing, but he still did nothing.  It did not matter that Gohan could beat Vegeta fairly easily, offering his help would just be signing his death certificate.

Vegeta had improved after the Cell Games and was working on ascending to Super Saiyajin 2.   Gohan spared against Vegeta usually in Level 2, following the rule of no energy blasts.  But today Gohan had only gone to Level 1 and therefore blasts were allowed.  Then again, after meditating with Piccolo daily for the last two years had shown that most likely Cell wouldn't even be that much of a challenge if Gohan was in Level 1.  This comment had sent him to the mountains for a weekend and had Chi-Chi furious at him for missing his lessons, but on the upside, he hadn't broken down at the mention of Cell's name and the knowledge that if Cell, for some odd reason, was brought back, he wouldn't really be a problem was reassuring.

Gohan had amazing power reserves and didn't even know the full extent of his power.  Yes, he was most likely the strongest warrior in the universe, but he tried to train in Level 1, except when Vegeta forced him to ascend.  Of course, Vegeta forced him to ascend at least three times a week, but on his own he kept his power lower.  Training in his base form also improved his power and the meditation helped bring up his reserves.

After Vegeta finally managed to get himself in a sitting position, he glared at Gohan before beginning his lessons.  Vegeta taught Gohan about Saiyajins, the culture, the planet and about the Universe in general.  Vegeta, though he'd rather die than admit it, was brilliant.  Gohan had caught Vegeta 'messing' with some of Bulma's inventions, which had amazingly began to work perfectly the next time Bulma used them.  He could calculate large sums in his head, had entire books memorized and spoke four different languages fluently and three others partially.

It had started one afternoon, Gohan wasn't even sure why, but that fateful day Vegeta had decided that it was time for him to learn about his heritage.  Starting with the language, Vegeta had taught Gohan about the world of the Saiyajins.  He had also moved on to teach him Galactic-the language of the Galaxy, Intergalactic-the Universe-wide used language and other signals and codes that were used in space for education.

Using the Scouter he had worn after coming to earth and Radditz's, as well as parts of Radditz's and Nappa's old space pods, Bulma had managed to make an amazing computer program with everything she could find about space from Vegeta.  But Vegeta had dismissed it as nothing, and had gone on to teach Gohan _his_ way.

This involved much memorizing on Gohan's part-once Vegeta explained something, he expected you to have it memorized-but he didn't mind.  Gohan found it all terribly interesting and eagerly awaited more information.

These talks were always in Saiyajin, but Gohan had learned the language quickly.  Now he had no problems understanding Vegeta and could speak it fluently himself.  Of course, he could only speak it with Vegeta as Trunks and Goten were too young, Goku, having hit his head, had most likely forgotten the language that was programmed into him on the space pod and it was impossible for non-Saiyajins to learn it (something having to do with pronunciation).

And so Gohan leaned back against the wall of the Gravity Chamber and waited for Vegeta to begin-which he did.

"_At one, a child was often sent off on its first mission.  It was a test. Those who came back alive then were fit, and strong enough to begin making their way into Saiyajin society.  Schools started at 5, and were to make sure a child could perform simple math, and read and write.  Those who were good with schooling continued, and became scientists.  Those who weren't stopped at age eight, and began training to go into the military, or to go out on missions.  They were often given a team, the leader was a veteran, and the second in command was also a veteran.  The rest of the team was made up of new ones, or those who weren't that old.  Scientists were also able to fight, and they were also often sent off to purge, and to bring new technology back.  Your grandfather was one._

_"I don't remember much about him.  He was brilliant in strategy, and science, that I know.  I remember from my mother that they were never sure what to do with him.  He was an excellent scientist, but he also had a high power level, and was brilliant in battle. Not to mention that he had visions, visions that caused problems.  He worked as a scientist, and then was given a crew, and sent off to purge, which he also did well.  He brought back the alien technologies, and adapted them for us. _

_"He was born with a low class, and then raised up many classes, because of his brilliancy and power.  Then he had the visions, and because he went around, telling people what Freezer really was, he got into a lot of trouble, one might say.  He was practically stripped of all his power and class and labeled a traitor.  His team stayed by him, though._

_"Anyway, that was what happened to those in the lower classes.  There are three classes, each determined by power level, but also family standing.  No matter how strong you are at birth, it depends on where your parents stand.  Most First Class and Elite babies weren't even checked for power levels at birth.  There was no reason to, as it was assumed that due to their family's power, they must be strong as well.  Third Class was the absolute bottom-in other words, useless.  Second class was the middle-not wonderful, but there was some power there.  And First Class-they had power.  Kakarott-he would have been at least First Class when we fought, the bastard.  A strong power level and amazing attacks.  And then-there's Elite.  The best.  The most powerful.  The Royal Family was just one step up from Elite, which shows the power levels expected.  _

_Because of these different Classes, there were of course differences in the way the children were brought up.  What I mentioned before-about schooling-that was for the lower classes.  The First Class and First Class Elite, however..._

_"When one was a First Class, or First Class Elite, they were a bit different.  For example, my mother was the daughter of the Head Royal Adviser.  When her brother was born two years after she was, he was not sent away to purge.  He grew up with his father, receiving a private education from tutors, and learning about the position he was to take when his father died.  He was trained diligently, of course and a powerful warrior, but as the Heir to the Head Royal Advisor, his duties were mainly advisory and not fighting.  Of course, a child expected to rise up to General or Head Tactician would obviously be given a different education.  It all depended on the family and what position the family carried.  First Class was mainly military with administrative over different businesses and Elite was sometimes military but more often advisory to the King and Royal Family.  Each education was specially designed.  And then there were the differences between girls and boys._

_"At sixteen, a boy was no longer a boy, but a man.  At sixteen a boy could accept his father's duties. He could do anything.  He could sit on the King's Council, take his father's position, and be the head of his family. _

_"Girls were different. Lowly born girls did the same that their male counter part did. They studied, or fought. But High born girls received the education, and learned how to manage a household full of slaves.  They learned what to do about bonding, and were coursed only to form a bond with the mate that was offered to them.  If they formed a natural bond with someone else, it was to be repelled, and they were to bond with the suitor prescribed.  At sixteen, a girl was considered a woman, and a bonding Ceremony was performed.  They bonded that night with their future mate, and began running their new household.  If she was lucky, and a pregnancy occurred, she had the baby, and rested, then continuing to run her household._

_"Sixteen was the age of maturity.  I've already mentioned it before, but you won't feel any hormonal urges until then.  Actually, until then you will most likely be confused and appalled by any such suggestion.  A bond can start forming up to six months before the sixteenth birthday, but it is not always the rule.  However, you are eleven, not sixteen and therefore do not need to know about the bond yet._

_"No, my point was that at sixteen, a child was officially an adult and expected to take part in adult duties.  They left their parents and moved into their own places.  There were Bondings and missions began-before they were only to be done alone, on weaker planets, but at sixteen, a team was formed and used for the more dangerous planets._

_"Saiyajin society was based first on power, then Class and then gender.  Of course, within the Classes there were certain levels of power, not strength, but political power, but as a whole, it was done by classes.  To be raised a Class, you had to be tested in power and then have to beat five members of the Class you want to join with equal or greater strength.  The matches were performed publicly and afterwards it was said if the person had failed or had won.  Another way was for the King to raise you a class, but that was rare at best...the only time I know my father raised a bonded pair Classes (of course, if your mate was raised a Class, you were too) was, believe it or not, your grandfather.  Then again, he was also the only time I saw my father remove Classes.  In general being raised a class or being sent down was very rare...I can't really think of more than five times it was done in my memory...and two of the Class Raisings were your grandparents, as well as two Class Fallings._"

"Vegeta?"  Gohan finally asked, when it seemed that he was done, "My father-he was born Third Class?  And he would have been raised a Class?"

Vegeta said nothing, but just stared into the wall.  But just as Gohan decided Vegeta was ignoring him, he spoke.  "Kakarott-Bardock and Cauli, your grandparents, they were born Third Class. Then it was revealed what an amazing strategist and warrior Bardock was, and he was raised in Class.  He had just bonded with Cauli, so she was raised as well.  And then Radditz was born as Second Class, but a very weak Second Class, I remember being told once.

"There were a few other defeats that Bardock had managed to command, and then he was Raised to First Class.  I-well, Bardock and Cauli rose in circles and were seen highly until the Freezer affair, in which Bardock revealed Freezer's treachery and was shot down.  He was warned and eventually set down from First Class right to Third.  At this point Kakarott was born and viewed as a Third Class.  His power level was weak and therefore he was sent away without any more testing.  Had he been born before his parents were sent back, he most likely would have been tested more thoroughly, for with First Class parents, such a weak power level could not be correct.  But it was weak and he was sent away almost immediately."  Vegeta grimaced and took a breath before continuing.

"And though I'd rather die than admit it, yes, Kakarott and you, brat, would have been elevated to Elite after Kakarott ascended to Super Saiyajin the first time against Freezer.  Any time after that it would be useless, because Elite is truly the highest Class there is and, since Saiyajins were seen as the most powerful species in the universe, and Elite was the best, you-"  Vegeta broke off and turned away.

Gohan smirked.  He knew what Vegeta was about to say.  "But I'm already the most powerful warrior in the Universe," he said, just having to rub it in.  After all, as a Saiyajin, his pride was very important and being stronger than the _Prince_ meant a lot to his instincts.

Vegeta growled, but said nothing.  Gohan smirked again.  Apparently Vegeta was still too weak to do anything.

"So I guess that means no more, what was it you called me earlier today...oh yes, 'half-breed third-class son-of-an-idiot brat'.  Since, as you already said, both my father and I would be seen as Elite."

"Right, brat." Vegeta managed to growl out.  "But the 'half-breed son-of-an-idiot brat' part stays."

"Except due to genetics and the dominance of Saiyajin genes, I'm more Saiyajin than I am human-more like seventy-five to twenty-five percent."  Gohan smartly quipped, eliciting a glare from Vegeta.

"More like eighty to twenty percent, brat.   And you're still a son of an idiot." Vegeta corrected himself, glaring.

Gohan decided to leave it at that.  There was no way he was going to get Vegeta to stop insulting his father and he had already gotten the prideful Prince to admit that he wasn't Third Class, but Elite-a feat in its own right.

"Ina, Vegeta."  _Yes_, _Vegeta_.   But before he could say anything more, Bulma walked in, immediately making the gravity drop to normal.  Of course, for bodies that had just spent the last several hours in five hundred strength gravity, this was quite a drop and made Vegeta, who was still very shaky, practically collapse again and left Gohan himself with a headache.

"Mulier!  Caveter!"  _Idiot!  Watch out!_" 

Bulma whirled around to Vegeta.  "What the_ hell _was that, Vegeta?  You damn well know that I don't understand Saiyan, but even I got the gist of that!  You _want_ to be sleeping on the couch tonight?  Because I could swear that's just what you said!"

"Um, Bulma?  Would you mind warning us next time before you come in and turn off the gravity?  That change of gravity just gave me a huge headache and Vegeta, who was having a hard time _breathing_ before, just almost lost consciousness.  So, it would be nice...you know, if you could give us a little warning..."  Gohan interrupted Bulma's ranting as he tried to pull himself up.

Bulma's features instantly softened.  "Of course, Gohan."  Turning to Vegeta, who was trying to sit up again himself, she glared.  "And asking nicely is something _you_'re not capable of, is that it?  Well, I hope the damn couch is comfy tonight!"  And with that, she twirled on her heel and left the room, calling out for Gohan to come and help her with some formulas.

And, as fate would have it, the moment Gohan left the Gravity Chamber, the doors closed again, altering the gravity to five-hundred again and plunged the barely standing Vegeta back to the floor.

"_Damn you, woman!"_

***

"Gohan?"  

Gohan made an acknowledging sound, not lifting his head up from the wires he was carefully wielding together.

"Gohan!"

He startled, his head jumping up.  "What is it, Bulma?""

Bulma motioned towards the clock.  "It's almost five.  And you know how your mother wants you to be home before six..." She trailed off, letting her words hang in the air.    
  


Gohan checked his watch.  The watch was practically indestructible-he could be at Level 2 and catch a powerful blast and the watch wouldn't break.  It also kept perfect time and had a thermometer and a compass as well.  He had always been very thankful for it.  And sure enough, as he glanced at it, he jumped.  It was four fifty-two and twenty seconds.

"Damn-sorry Bulma," He amended to Bulma's look, "But I _really_ have to go now, unless I want to fly in Level 2..."

Bulma stretched, standing up.  "No problem.  But before you go, I want to give you something."

Gohan frowned as he gathered up his notebooks and laptop computer.  The laptop, another gift from Bulma was state-of-the-art.  Bulma and he had built it together personally, making it one of a kind.  It was also in an indestructible case and was the best there was, second only to the Capsule Corps Main Computer.  His laptop could work like a Scouter, stored information, was voice-activated and spoke the various languages Gohan himself spoke.  Since it was so rare, basically one-of-a-kind, it was that much more expensive and he treated it with the utmost care.

When Bulma returned, Gohan was ready to go.  She held out two disks to him, which he took confusedly.  "What is this, Bulma?"

"Those are Program Disks for your computer.  The second one's just a backup in case the other disk gets damaged or something else happens to it."  She let the words hang in the air as both of them remembered the time Goten got into another one of Gohan's disks and had devoured it.

"Anyway," Bulma continued, "I worked on the hard drive and upgraded it some.  It's similar to the DIX3 system, but it still has all your old features on it-including the Scouter programs, the languages, the address book and everything else.  It should just be a bit better." 

Gohan looked at the two disks.  "Got it.  And to install it-"

"Just stick it in the drive and it will read itself.  Just be careful with it-the DIX3 isn't due out for another six months and this is even better..."

"I know."  He reassured her, sticking it inside his bag.  

And with a short bye, Gohan was off again, this time not flying towards home, but the park he had found in Satan City...the one place he could truly be alone and think...

*** 

His thoughts, as he walked down the path were on his father, as they always were at that particular place.  It was the one time of day he allowed himself to indulge in memories.  It was walking down that path that the same odd feeling from earlier in the morning retuned to him.

While he had been at Bulma's, he had forgotten it.  There he had always been kept busy, either with Vegeta or working with Bulma.  But at the path, the one place he could be alone in solitude-well, that's when he was literally left to his thoughts.  And fly his thoughts did.

The day had been strange to start off with.  First the odd feeling and then Vegeta and his admittance that Gohan and Goku really _weren't_ Third Class.  And then with Bulma, she had been...quiet...today.  Even when she was concentrating hard on her various experiments, she always seemed to be able to chatter with Gohan.  But today she had said nothing.

He began to search his mind for the reason, when he happened upon the end of the path.  And if he had been aware, he would have noticed that something was definitely wrong.  But it was only after he had broken through the branches of the trees that he stopped short and stared.

He wasn't alone.

***

Yes, I know, it was long and fairly slow moving and had lots of details and not a lot of plot.  But this also served as the Prologue, so now things are explained and next chapter can start with the plot.  Just remember not to disregard everything in this chapter...

Please review.

-Jennie, 7/04/04


End file.
